


小心轻放，保持干燥

by hanblue



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanblue/pseuds/hanblue
Summary: 一个《真心半解》的番外/后续Thyme和Kavin莫名其妙的冷战以及，他们做爱了，在酒窖里
Relationships: Gorya/Ren (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin & M.J. & Ren & Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	小心轻放，保持干燥

**Author's Note:**

> 一个《真心半解》的番外/后续  
> Thyme和Kavin莫名其妙的冷战  
> 以及，他们做爱了，在酒窖里

0.

“Lee叔，我今天不想去学校。”

MJ一身皱皱巴巴的睡衣还没换下来，耷拉着脑袋，整个人看起来蔫儿了吧唧的，手劲却出奇的大，把盘子里的培根和牛油果戳的稀巴烂。

“少爷身体不舒服？”

Lee叔郑重其事地探了探自家小祖宗的脑袋，发现并不烫，面色看起来也如常。

“没有哪儿不舒服。”

“那..今天是约赛道还是棒球场？”

“emm...普通人家的孩子不想去上学，一般不都是一顿臭骂吗？Lee叔你骂我两句？” MJ心情不好，开始没脸没皮地逗老管家。

“又拿Lee叔开玩笑！”

...

“所以少爷您到底是怎么了？”

“诶..我愁啊..”

1.

能让MJ发愁愁到不想上学的，除了家里的一点破事，就只有F4剩下的那三个小王八羔子了。偶尔有一个人抽风的时候，挨个给顺着毛撸一撸也就好了，但谁想得到呢，竟然会有三个人一起发疯的时候，而且其中还多多少少有点他MJ的责任。

简单点来说，事情是这样的。

周二课间餐的时候MJ久违地吃到了最爱的菠萝包，开心起来就碎嘴是他的老毛病，改也改不掉，一不留神就提起了不久前Kavin茶里茶气害Gorya被同学锁在卫生间泼水的事情。Kavin其实私下里已经不止一次和Gorya道过谦，听说对方最近正在学烘培，Kavin还送了一整套看起来就非常有气势的专业装备。

对此毫不知情的Ren提出Kavin最好正式为这事道个歉，Kavin对这个提议显得非常坦然，对无辜的女士做了过分事，道几次歉对他来说都不为过。倒是Gorya显得有点局促，不停摆手表示Kavin前辈已经道歉过不止一次，并且一直强调这其实算是她已经提前知道的工作内容。当时的气氛尴尬里带着和谐，还有点可爱。

“你凭什么让Kavin跟别人道歉呐？” MJ记得Thyme是这么说的。

“想想也对，还是你这混蛋更需要说对不起。” 为了喜欢的女孩，Ren想也不会让步。

啊，这两个疯子。搞得他手里的菠萝包都不香了。

事情到这里其实不算大，毕竟Thyme和Ren互相给彼此找不痛快也不是这么一两天，熟门熟路的都知道过不了多久就会如常。但偏偏这节骨眼儿上Kavin非要给Thyme传自家家训。

“过而不能知，是不智也，知而不能改，是不勇也。” 这两句MJ也记住了，确实是可以作家训的好话。

“你是在说我又笨又怂吗？拜托，我刚是在维护你耶！”

但显然Thyme不这么想。

事态的走向至此也还不算太糟，情侣嘛，没事摩擦摩擦才能找到适合彼此的节奏，MJ没在担心的。认真说起来，后面几天的日子也算太平，只是另外三个几乎从没有同时出现过，还都喜欢上了传话游戏，MJ就这么突然过上了工具人生活。

真正让MJ紧张起来的，是Kavin凌晨发来的一条LINE，

“10点，天台，我们聊聊。”

MJ趴在桌子上开始拼命挠头，不想上学不想上学不想上学，今天死也不要去学校。

“Lee叔，我又仔细想了想，我应该确实是病了。”

2.

Kavin是在pub包间的过道里被拉住的，来人气势汹汹似乎是喝多了有点上头，红着脸嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，皱着眉头不依不饶的样子和Thyme颇有些相似。其实现在想起来，两人似乎连面容都有七分像，于是鬼使神差地没有立马拨开对方缠人的手臂，只是忍着醉意好声好气地告诉男人他认错了人，自己并没有去过什么Scrubb的演唱会，也没有踩过任何人的脚，更不爱喝什么蓝色夏威夷这样的气泡饮料。

心气不顺。

原本只是因为和Thyme“冷战”而心烦，一个人跑来MJ家的蹭点酒喝，好巧不巧遇上个八百年都不见得能碰上一次的表亲，包厢里空空荡荡的只有他一个人，实在找不出理由推拒对方的加入，只好勉强同意。又一个吸血的亲戚罢了。

沾了一身烟酒气，醉了的Kavin浑身不痛快跑出来透气，想着结完账便离开，却被一个长得很像Thyme的醉鬼缠上。好在对方同行的朋友很快赶来解围，边拉扯着颇有些蛮劲的醉鬼，嘴里边Sarawat, Sarawat (警官) 地叫着。

诶？竟然是警察吗？就算喝多了不清醒，对条子Kavin依旧很敏感。

不过这些都不是重点，重点是好死不死Thyme这个档口跑来找他，将将撞见自己和陌生人在过道上“拉拉扯扯”。Kavin心里暗叫不好，原本这两天和Thyme之间的气氛就有些微妙，不上不下的，不知道该说是吵架了还是怎么，总之Kavin不想再搞出些什么事来让人不痛快。

Thyme倒是没有直接冲上去把人怎么着，只是恶狠狠地瞪了Kavin对面的三人一眼，拉着显然已经是不大清醒的男友七拐八拐走进了僻静的员工通道。

Kavin喝了酒有点蒙蒙的，乖顺地垂首任由呲着一身毛的Thyme牵着，努力保持直线快步跟上，却不想对方突然停了下来，Kavin猝不及防一下撞上Thyme胸口，鼻梁痛得猛一阵发酸，呼吸一紧。说不上来是火气还是委屈，又或者是多喝了两口酒，Kavin眼眶突然有点湿，一把甩开Thyme抓着自己的手，又没轻没重地推了对方胸口一把，结果自己倒是没站稳，晃晃悠悠地朝后退了两步。

Thyme三步并作两步一下逼近，死死盯着他出声，

“喜欢酒是吗？”

语气出奇的冷静。

“对啊！喜欢！我还没喝够呢！”

喝了酒的Kavin在Thyme身边找回了安全感，变得像小孩子，瞪着眼嚷嚷以为自己是世界上最凶最狠的刺头。

3.

Thyme原本是带着火气来的。

Kavin不接电话，只好打给MJ问男友行踪，对方说漏了嘴他才知道Kavin一个人跑出来找酒喝。匆匆开了车来找人，刚没进几间包厢就撞上了一脸醉意的Kavin被人纠缠，原本以为积蓄的一点不快在今晚都会爆发，没想到对方只是迷迷瞪瞪跟着自己走，撞疼了也只是瞪着眼小猫一样哇哇乱叫。

Thyme一下什么火都没了，他现在只想找个地方收拾男朋友。

各种意义上的收拾。

他看过道尽头向下的酒窖就不错。

“你想喝酒我们就一起去酒窖喝个够好了。”

4.

通往地下酒窖的楼梯狭窄，高度又不够，金属的简易楼梯没有扶手，踩上去一步晃三晃，Thyme不得不弯下腰，边小心翼翼地向下走边顾着身后的醉鬼。

酒窖里充斥着一股浓郁的酒香，还有干燥的草料气味，不算大的地方只有几盏昏暗的壁灯，不少小飞虫围着灯泡乱转。四周目光所及之处除了酒桶还是酒桶，除了酒箱还是酒箱，耳边隐约能听见pub轰隆隆的吵闹声。

Thyme牵着Kavin踩着干草还想往里走，不想却突然被按着一下跌坐在一箱酒上，他听到金属扣碰撞的声音，Kavin跪在他双腿之间，皮带和拉链已经完全被揭开，那个嚣张而不知羞耻的硬东西猛地弹在Kavin红扑扑的脸上。

Thyme呼吸都快停住了。

Kavin显然也愣了一下，圆溜溜的眼睛大睁着，然后眼尾一弯，他笑了。Thyme觉得有股热血直往自己脸上冲，他看到Kavin伸手扶住他的阴茎，凑近亲了一下。

Thyme居然想把脸藏起来，他确实是想拉着Kavin下来做坏事的，但事情的走向可和他想象的一点都不一样。本以为醉了的Kavin一定更加期期艾艾得任他蹂躏，到头来羞耻的却是自己。

耳边传来Kavin吸吮阴茎的声音——他甚至怀疑对方是故意的，故意要弄些声音出来好让他心思被看穿的男友更加无地自容。 

Thyme那双眼睛在黑暗的酒窖中无可奈何地眨巴眨巴，两只手死死扣住身下酒箱的盖子。

“你好硬。”

这根东西硬得像烙铁一样，Kavin能听到Thyme在上方粗重的呼吸声。他用嘴唇含住Thyme的阴茎头部，试图把它整根含进去，喝多了酒的嘴唇闭不那么紧密，有唾液混杂着酒液沿着Kavin的唇角向下淌，Kavin像呛到一样把Thyme的阴茎吐出来。

“Kavin..”

Thyme想阻止男孩继续，虽然他并不想这么说，但很显然，Kavin的嘴巴根本对付不了他处于勃起状态的阴茎。想用这种方法来浇灭他的欲望，只是纯粹地在火上浇油。可Kavin却不这么想。他皱着眉头又凑过来，用手再次扶住Thyme，他好像真的喝得很醉了，半睁着眼睛，张着嘴唇，几次都没能将Thyme的阴茎准确放到他嘴唇中间去。

Thyme眼睁睁看着小Thyme来回蹭在Kavin的鼻尖上，脸颊上，下巴上，直到Kavin真的用狭窄的口腔含住了它。吞咽，包裹，吸吮，男孩的口腔舒服得令人只想要更深地捅进去。

Kavin忽然抬起眼来，那双漂亮得要命的眼睛在黑暗中泛着湖水似的光，就盯在Thyme脸上，当看到Thyme的脸颊瞬间涨红，Kavin一眨眼，低头将Thyme的阴茎吐出来，接着又更深地含了进去。

他专注地用嘴吸裹着Thyme的阴茎，好像那是一件值得用心对待的珍贵瓷器。

Kavin眯起眼睛，几乎有些吞咽困难，Thyme的手钳制着他的头，让那根粗大的东西一次次往Kavin的喉咙更深处顶。

“唔..”

Kavin想说句什么，可声音都被Thyme的阴茎堵在了喉咙里。他双手使不上太多力气，眼睛闭着，脑子里也醉得迷迷糊糊的，被按着越来越快地吞咽着Thyme硬挺的阴茎，连口腔鼻腔里都满是Thyme的气味。

Thyme出了神地望着Kavin的脸。半湿的头发，被摩擦得像血一般红的嘴唇，还有那双眼睛——漂亮的深棕色眼眸里倒映的全是Thyme，Thyme在其中看见了自己。

他像失控一样按住Kavin的头，让自己的阴茎得以更深地插进Kavin狭窄却又温暖的口腔，更用力地反复摩擦Kavin那本就柔软得不像话的嘴唇。Kavin微皱起眉，有些慌张地抬眼望向Thyme，片刻后他像接受了似的又闭起眼睛来。

5.

Thyme射出来的时候，他阴茎的龟头正好停在Kavin的嘴唇中间。

Thyme的手还牢牢握着他的后脑，Kavin的脸憋得通红，几乎是呛着把口中的阴茎吐了出来，眼睛里露出像是被谁欺负了的委屈神情。

Thyme被Kavin的反应吓了一跳，连忙扶着Kavin的手臂将人拉起来。可Kavin腿软得厉害，压根站不起来。

“对不起对不起..” Thyme试图用手去擦男孩的脸。

他大概不知道自己现在是一副什么样子，头发快要湿透，眼眶发红，合不拢的嘴角还向外流着刚被射进去的液体——简直像被什么人蹂躏过一样，简易快要了Thyme的命。

Kavin的手撑在Thyme肩膀上，顺势在Thyme的腿上坐了下来，Thyme的喉结很明显地动了动，呼吸一下又变得粗重。

“Thyme”，

Kavin的声音听起来有点哑，他话没说完，Thyme另一只手捧起他的脸，忽然用力吻了过来。

Kavin发觉Thyme抱起他，拥有高超吻技的嘴唇还没从刚才的一场折磨中恢复过来，只得半张着，被动得让Thyme吻他咬他。

“你全身都是酒味..” Kavin听到Thyme闷声说，忍不住点点头表示同意。Kavin被Thyme吻着，他扯了一下嘴角，喃喃低语，

“总比全是你精液的味道要好。”

Thyme像被人揍了一拳，不再吭声。每到这种时候，他都会为自己的经验不足而懊恼。

Kavin很快意识到有什么坚硬的东西正从下面顶着他，然后他明白了之前自己用嘴巴进行的努力是多么徒劳。Thyme的牙齿顺着他脖子的弧线，半啃半吻地咬下去。Thyme的头埋在他胸口，Kavin被他咬得不得不闭上眼睛，他觉得下身胀得难受，可Thyme只顾着吻他，甚至不肯用手替他摸一下。

Thyme只是像这样嗅着Kavin身上的酒味，只是像这样吻他，Thyme就觉得自己已经在发晕了。Kavin在耳边喊他的名字，喊他p’Thyme。虽然他比Kavin只大了几个月，但哥哥这个称呼从Kavin嘴里叫出来总是要让他热血沸腾。

6.

“我可能有点，发晕。”

Thyme凑过去吻Kavin的下巴。

“我以为只有我一个人喝了酒。” Kavin说，

他的声音断断续续的，Thyme的两指正在他体内张开，有些粗糙的指腹摩擦着内部，Kavin迷迷瞪瞪地，变得有点急切，温柔的扩张反而成了一种折磨。特别是Thyme的手指有意无意地擦过Kavin体内那个敏感的部位，让Kavin说话的声音都稳不住了。

Kavin微皱着眉，Thyme埋在他体内的手指也抽了出来，借着对方精液的润滑，那个狭窄的地方已经为Thyme变得足够湿润了。

Thyme低头扶着自己硬了很久的柱身，给Kavin做扩张的时候，自己已经难耐地把Kavin的小腹蹭得湿透。Thyme扶着它，勃起的龟头在Kavin腿间被扩张开的入口处反复磨蹭着。Kavin的身体显然预感到什么，不自觉地就开始发抖，Thyme握着男孩的腰，极其缓慢地循着入口推了进去。

Kavin的身体还是很紧，里面很湿润，汗津津的皮肤在酒精的作用下散发着不正常的高热，Thyme努力克制着自己想要一插到底的冲动，这真的有点难。Kavin能感觉到Thyme挺立的阴茎正一寸寸挤进他的身体，挤开他的内脏，几乎要把他撑满。

Kavin的呼吸被这种煎熬般的节奏搅得越来越乱，额头上全是新渗出的汗水。Thyme伸手拨开Kavin额前贴着的头发，望着男孩的眼睛。

“让我发晕的是你。” Thyme忽然说，边情难自抑地低头吻Kavin的嘴唇，特别小心，特别谨慎，离得这么近，鼻梁都要撞到鼻梁了，Kavin居然没有闭眼，就这么直直看着他。

“你在跟我调情吗？看来我教得不错。”

Kavin的眼神让他下面硬得更厉害了。

Kavin总是能用一些类似这样的小表情让Thyme移不开目光。Thyme看过无数次Kavin对他笑，对他眨眼睛，Kavin兴奋地扬起眉毛，或是失望地撇下嘴角，种种种种，要知道他们相识快二十年了，但Kavin这些小表情仍会吸走Thyme全部的注意力。

Thyme保持着插入的姿势，偏头去含Kavin的耳朵，牙齿刮蹭着软骨表面，声音从他唇角里冒出来，带着一股温暖气流贴在Kavin耳朵里面，像在说一个宝贵的秘密，

“我只是实话实说。”

Kavin被他吻得晕头转向，他自诩情场高手，却被Thyme这个菜鸟弄成这样，Thyme下面那家伙还硬邦邦地塞在他体内，塞得他后腰发酸，现在还咬着他耳朵不放。Kavin有点着急，因为这种时候不适合聊天，他从小就说不过Thyme，Thyme那么固执，但他不得不承认，这也正是他喜欢Thyme的地方之一。

7.

汗水滑过下巴，顺着脖子流进胸口，Kavin一个劲儿舔嘴唇，就着插入的姿势，不断把胯压下去，好让Thyme滚烫的阴茎在自己体内进得更深。他太不安了，他在感情里从没这么不安过，明面上好像总是Thyme时时刻刻忌惮着他从前混乱不清的情史，但只有Kavin自己晓得，在对方面前莫名其妙的自卑心理让他才是处于劣势的那个。

他知道别人一定要说，在爱里还分什么三六九等。

要分的，喜欢多一点的人就是位处下游啊。

他要什么都给他，性爱显然首当其冲。身体在爱里能当作资本，何乐而不为。喝醉了的Kavin对此身体力行。

8.

肠液被挤出来，沿着臀缝滴在褪下的衣裤上，Kavin的腰在抖，在试图扭动。Thyme享受着Kavin的紧致，昂起头吻他，把他发出的声音都堵在嘴里。Kavin双腿被压着盘在Thyme腰后，眼眶发红要流出泪来，目光混乱地闪烁着，却又好像清醒了不少。有什么用呢，依旧像是被心仪的猎人钉在靶心的鸟，自投罗网，在劫难逃。

Thyme拉过Kavin垂在一旁的手，一根根亲吻他的手指，吮吸他的指尖。Kavin的脸颊泛着一层湿润的潮红，嘴唇闭不紧，战栗地吐息着。Thyme紧紧搂着他，发烫的阴茎正在他体内蛰伏着，Kavin现在只有任人宰割的份。

Thyme的双手在下面揉男友的屁股，把那紧实的两瓣肉掰开，让中间的小洞可以更深地含住自己的阴茎。Thyme用更大的力度操着Kavin的后穴。几次操得很浅，几次又很深。他的阴茎在Kavin穴内浅浅地刺着，搅弄柔嫩的内壁，又用力捅到最深，Kavin喘得厉害，翕动的鼻翼上面都是细密的汗。Thyme嘬了下对方的嘴唇，像是安抚，下面又进的更深。

Kavin张开的嘴被激得一下子咬紧了。

Thyme牵着嘴角故意问，

“很深吗？”

Kavin被撞得发红的腰臀下意识向后仰，Kavin的眼眶已经湿透了，好像在委屈，在后悔跟人下了酒窖。

Thyme保持这个姿势操他，这个姿势让Kavin除了更方便地被他操以外什么都做不了。

9.

“我可以射到里面吗，Kavin？” Thyme重重喘着，玩笑似的问。Kavin有点茫，脸颊上全是汗，不管Thyme问了什么，他只是傻傻地点头。

“真的？”Thyme又问，眉头挑起来。

Kavin不明白为什么Thyme还是没有射，操了他这么久，还这么硬。

“快点..”

Thyme一怔。

Kavin接着喊他，眼角湿润着，

“p’Thyme..快点..”

Thyme堵住Kavin的嘴，紧压住他的身体，手指嵌进他的屁股，用力又操了几下，直到精液终于射进Kavin肠道深处。Kavin的睫毛一个劲儿抖，Thyme按着他，比做爱时更加用力地地抱他，着急地吻他。

渐渐从酒劲里缓过来的Kavin把脸埋在Thyme脖颈里，一下一下依恋地蹭着爱人的发梢，

“我会道歉的..”

“什么？”

Kavin抬起头来看Thyme。

“不是你说的吗？什么不智不勇，你家的家训..你的家训不就是我的家训..”

**_**Fin.** _ **


End file.
